Mockingbird
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Edward reflects on his relationship with his dad. WARNING: VERY emotional. Rated t just in case.
1. hurt

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u._

**AUTHORS NOTE: So sorry about the delay! With Homework, Friends, and a Chorus concert coming up, I haven't had time to write anything! again, so sorry, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Edward's POV**

I sighed as I laid down on my leather couch. I was in a rut. I had no friends at school, and my siblings were fine to hang out with at first, but then it just got plain and boring. And my parents... I sighed. I loved them but felt alone. I thought about esme and especially Carlisle.

_Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what'd daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
Whatchu crying about?  
You got me._

_Hailie, I know u miss your mom  
And I know u miss your dad when I'm gone  
But I'm tryin' to give you the life that I never had  
I can see your sad  
Even when you smile  
Even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes  
Deep inside you wanna cry  
Cuz you're scared  
I ain't there,  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more cryin'  
Wipe them tears  
Daddy's here  
No more nightmares  
We gonna pull together through it  
We gon' do it  
Lainie's uncle's crazy ain't he, yeah  
But he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins  
When it swirls  
When it whirls  
When it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move  
Mama's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it  
But somehow it seems, the harder that I try to do that  
The more it backfires on me  
All the things, growin' up  
As daddy, daddy had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see  
But you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way,  
Your mother and me  
But things have got so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being  
Together ever again  
Like we used to be like when we was teenagers  
But then of course  
Everything always happen for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something  
We have no control over  
And that's what destiny is  
But no more worries  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up  
And this will all just be a dream_

_Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Every thing's gonna be all right  
Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy  
Pretty baby but I promise, Mama's gon' be alright_

_It's funny,  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree  
And said some of 'em were from me,  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas  
I sat up the whole night crying  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum,  
See daddy had a job, but his job  
Was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed or shot up on the block  
And your mom, was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna to start a piggy bank for you  
So you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars  
'Till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your mamma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just starting to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguing a lot  
So mama moved back on to Chalmers in a flat  
One bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD  
And met Dr. Dre and flew you and Mama out to see me,  
But daddy had to work, you and mama had to leave me,  
Then you started seeing daddy on the TV  
And mama didn't like it  
And you and Lainnie were too young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, mama developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it firsthand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin' in this empty house,  
Just reminiscing. Looking at your baby pictures it just tricks me out  
To see how much you both have grown it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Lainnie I'm talking to you too daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it  
Shhh, mama's only gone for the moment_

_Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Every thing's gonna be all right  
Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy  
Pretty baby but I promise, mama's gon' be alright_

_And if you ask me to, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
I'ma give you the world, I'ma buy a diamond ring for you,  
I'ma sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'ma break that birdie's neck, I'll go back to the jeweler  
Who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat  
Don't fuck with Dad (ha ha)_

I had felt my heart crack open as I lay on my bed. I missed my father. I understand why he does what he does, but sometimes I wish he would spend some more time with me. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, no emotion in my voice.

My brother Jasper entered the room, obviously feeling my distress with his "gift". Damn, it is so _annoying_ to have someone who can change your mood instantly in your house.

"You ok, Edward? you seem depressed." he smirked a little on the word seem.

"I'm fine." I lied smoothly. I could see Jasper was reading the emotion that was in my eyes, and it told him otherwise.

"I miss him too." he said, sitting down and putting a comforting arm around me.

"Alice." he said. I grimaced. I was going to have to deal with her later. Just then there was a knock on the door from downstairs and I ran out of the room like a five year old kid on christmas morning. I knew that it was Carlisle. I hoped to god that he wouldn't be too busy today. I opened up the glass french doors and grinned ear to ear when I saw my father standing in the doorway. He smiled, and for a second I felt so lucky. Then, my smile disappeared as I saw my father heading upstairs to his study. _Figures_ I thought. I sighed and headed back upstairs to my room. I felt like someone had used a sledgehammer on my heart.

When I got into my room I closed the door and opened up my shirt drawer and pulled out a navy blue shirt and began to design it. When I was finished I held the shirt up and smirked. This was way past personal. On the back the shirt read "In the name of my father" in bolded white lettering. On the front, it had my name like you would see it on a baseball jersey. I pulled the shirt on and got ready for a little fun. I walked down the hall to my father's study and knocked on the door.

" Come in" he said, in a calm voice. I opened up the door and looked in for a second before stepping inside.

" Ah, Edward, what brings you here son?" Carlisle's warm voice was inviting.

" I was wondering if you wanted to have a baseball game later; There's supposed to be a thunder storm rolling in." Carlisle smiled.

" Sure son, just let me finish up here and then I'll be out."

That one answer turned my mood around and I instantly brightened, so much Jasper might have had clogged breathing from the joy in his chest that came from me. I smiled and quietly shut the door. I ran into my room and pulled on a pair of artificially faded blue jeans and a pair of cleets. Then I grabbed my mitt, baseball, and hat and ran downstairs to the backyard.

About five minutes later, Carlisle came out and walked over to me.

He said," I'm sorry son, there's an emergency at the hospital and I _have_ to be there. I hope you understand."

" Yeah, I understand." My voice barely masking the emotion I felt. He shot me an apologetic glance as he ran through the door. I sighed and fell to the ground. I crossed my legs and held my chin in my hands. _I knew it was too good to be true _I thought. just then the backdoor opened again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. confessions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u._

**AUTHORS NOTE: So sorry about the delay! With Homework, Friends, and a Chorus concert coming up, I haven't had time to write anything! again, so sorry, and enjoy the chapter! IMPORTANT: this chapter is based off of an episode of nanny 911 with the scharnitzky family. ENJOY!!!  
**

**Edward's POV**

I Sighed as Esme walked over to me. She laid down on the grass and placed a comforting hand on my back. Her voice said _you know he loves you _but her eyes said the opposite. I would talk to my father today. I planned on it. Less than an hour later, Carlisle arrived home.

"Dad, we need to talk." I said. Carlisle looked at me confusedly but nodded and followed me upstairs to my room. I cleared my throat before I began.

"You have a great job that you're great at, but your never here anymore." I started. My throat was thickening.

"Edward I-" he began, but I cut him off.

"I'm not finished yet." I said. "I know you love your job, b-but w-what about me, Esme, Rose, Em and Jazz? Aren't we good enough?" my voice broke in perfect time with my heart. Emotions drove past so fast I felt I couldn't handle it. Just then something snapped and I fell to the ground and got lost in a suffocating darkness. I felt confused and waited for the fog in my head to let up.

**Carlisle's POV**

I scrambled to my feet and caught my falling son just in time. I waited for five minutes to make sure nothing had hurt him physically. He checked out fine. _Must be mental_ I thought and ran downstairs to lay him on the couch. I ran back upstairs and scrambled to get my brain wave monitor from the closet in my study. I ran back down in a daze, but what I found stunned me into silence. Esme sat on the couch, a two-year old baby in her arms. He turned and looked at me with blazing green eyes. I knew exactly who that baby was, I just couldn't get my mind to piece together an explanation. The baby in my wife's arms yawned and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Daddy." he said and reached for me. I hesitantly stepped forward and reached for my son. I knew the others had seen Edward because I could feel their burning stares. I called for Esme to follow me and then asked Esme if he should take a nap. she said yes. So we took him quietly upstairs. We tucked him in and said goodnight, but just as we were halfway across the room, Edward ran up to us. Esme kneeled down to his level.

"What do you want?" she asked him softly.

"I want water." He said, quietly. She nodded and went to go get it for him.

"Daddy," he said.

"Yes?"

"I want Rose and Emy read me story."

Just then rose and emmett walked into the door.

********************* 1 hour later***********************

Edward had just woken up from a nap and was now sitting near the arm of the couch. I had gotten myself packed for work and was ready to take off. Esme came out of the kitchen and put Edward on the couch and kissed my cheek. Edward stared at us for a long moment with unblinking eyes. I opened up the door and walked outside

"Daddy!" Edward called. I froze for a second then continued walking.

"Daddy!" He called again. I sighed and then turned around. As I re-entered I saw Edward leaning on the arm of the couch, standing, with a red face.

That was the begining of a horror movie.

The ringing may never come out of my ears. Way too much screaming. Esme and I had tried to get him settled down in his room, but that did us as much good as leaving him screaming would have.

"DADDY! I WANT A WASHCLOTH!" He yelped. One thing with two year olds: they have excessive wants. I couldn't take it anymore so I went outside the room, closed the door and banged my head against the wall. The screaming continued. I knew the rest of the family was in there and I wondered how long they'd last. _Why_ did this happen? I ran through our conversation a few hours ago and stopped dead when I hit the phrase _You're never here anymore._

"I've got to change." I whispered. Suddenly the screaming stopped.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. change

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u._

**AUTHORS NOTE: So sorry about the delay! With Homework, Friends, and a Chorus concert coming up, I haven't had time to write anything! again, so sorry, and enjoy the chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! you guys keep me inspired! I hope you enjoy the chap!  
**

**Carlisle's POV**

My eyes widened and I froze for the sharpest half of a second. Then I bolted into Edward's room. He was looking at me with wide green eyes. It was easy to tell he heard me. Then he grabbed his head and fell to the floor. In that instant all of the pieces of the puzzle came together. The resolve to change had made everything right again. I couldn't help but wonder if that's what had been destined to happen. Now I understood what had happened and the reason for it. And as I looked down at my son, I knew I was right.

"The change will be made today, son." I whispered and kneeled down to him. I could feel Esme staring at me with compassionate eyes, and another stare, Rosalie, maybe? watching me.

"I love you." I heard Esme whisper as she picked up Edward and tucked him into his bed. She kissed his forehead and then turned to me.

"He told me before he confessed to you." She said with solemn eyes.

I stood frozen for a second before nodding.

"I will change," I told her, "If I can do nothing else." she smiled as I kissed his forehead, too. I heard Rosalie and Alice step closer. I could hear the click of their heels.

"Come." I said and waved them out. Emmett, surprisingly left last. Jasper Grabbed his wife and pulled her downstairs to discuss something. I let Rosalie stay in for a little bit so she could get herself together. I knew how she felt right now and I could hear the distinct _clunk _of Emmett's feet as he moved to sit with Rose. I sat Esme down with me and we chatted for a bit until we heard a soft moan and stirring from upstairs.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
